Éstupidas flores amarillas
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Bakugo se despierta con una horrible tos en la noche, y no puede creer que en serio a el le este pasando esto. Mención de sangre y groserías varias.


Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

Éstupidas flores amarillas

Bakugo generalmente era resistente al dolor, cuando tendías a hacer explosiones por todos lados y querer ser un héroe, era sorprendentemente imposible no terminar herido en ocasiones, incluso para personas tan increíbles como él.

Sin embargo, cuando se despertó a una hora demasiado temprana para un ser humano sensato por una tos del demonio, empezaba a creer que podía haber cosas peores que salir volando por los aires y acabar en los dioses sabrán que parque al que aterrizaste. Sabia que su entrenamiento para ser el mejor le había costado demasiados huesos rotos en su juventud que jamas admitiría, por lo cual algo tan estúpido como el síntoma de un resfriado parecía prácticamente humillante.

Estaba pensando en si la enfermera tendría al menos una marca decente de medicina contra la gripe como para poder dormir de forma decente, cuando sintió que algo salia de su boca. Normalmente esperarías flema o si de verdad estabas grave, sangre; pero aparte de esto ultimo, pudo observar unas pequeñas bolas amarillas.

" _¿Pero que mierda...?_ " Aun en sus pensamientos, la frase se sentía como un balbuceo. Puede que sea porque aun su vista se estaba ajustando a la oscuridad, o que era difícil saber claramente que cojones estaba pasando cuando tenias la mente nublada por el sueño y el dolor, por lo cual le tomo mas tiempo del que debería darse cuenta de que estaba tosiendo flores. Unas pequeñas y redondas flores amarillas.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo debía significar, sus ojos se abrieron en par en par y despertó totalmente.

— Maldita sea, esto _cof cof_ no esta pasando—Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de volver a toser, sacando un par de flores mas como si se hubiera comido un pollito.

La enfermedad hanahaki. Advertían en las clases de salud desde el final de la primaria sobre la estúpida enfermedad; donde por razones aun desconocidas, una persona con un fuerte amor no correspondido terminaba con flores creciendo dentro de sus pulmones; había diversas teorías sobre que los sentimientos debían ser muy desesperados, o que existía contacto con alguna clase de semilla que de alguna manera se alojaba en los órganos internos. Nadie estaba muy seguro de nada, lo mas claro era que la única forma de deshacerse de ello era eliminar toda la ansiedad de ello- básicamente, confesarse y ser correspondido-o tener la flor removida quirúrgicamente, lo que tendía a hacer que la persona olvidara todo sentimiento y memoria sobre su amor.

Se creía que ciertas flores estaban relacionadas a ciertos sentimientos, nada que el recordaba porque nada le parecía mas estúpido que no solo terminar muriendo por amor, sino por unas malditas flores. Debía ser la cosa mas humillante que se le pudiera ocurrir, al menos como forma de morir, y en definitiva esto no podía estarle pasando.

Podía ver su mano con sangre, así como en las sabanas y las flores en su cama. Si de verdad era la maldita enfermedad-y no alguna clase de quirk extraño o que por casualidades de la vida una planta empezara a crecer dentro de él-la persona responsable tenia que ser…

Aplasto las flores con sus propias manos, teniendo una explosión comprimida en las mismas que solo pudo dejarlas en polvo. Como una mierda que esto le iba a matar. Se acercaría a la farmacia mas cercana a tomar analgésicos para el dolor, o lo que sea que necesitara para mitigar a ese parasito dentro de el.

Él era Bakugo Katsuki, unas malditas flores no le iban a debilitar, y menos por un sentimiento tan estúpido como el amor.

* * *

Primera vez que escribo en este fandom, y con esto...no es que me arrepienta ni nada, solo que me ha estado costando escribir, y terminolo haciendo a menos de una hora de tener que ir a la Sinagoga. Maldita inspiración que viene cuando se le antoja...

Como fuera, se me ocurrió luego de vagar por tumblr y ver como cuanta gente quiere ver a Bakugo sufrir con esta mierda; también por lo mismo, la persona que le gusta puede ser a gusto del lector-para mi es Kirishima, pero lo dicho, me asegure que pudiera ser cualquiera-

Algunas cosas de la enfermedad no son tan canon-si esto que es pura ficción tiene algo de canon-y son solo basado en cosas mias, explicaría cuales son, pero tengo algo de prisa.

Se despide;

Jordan.


End file.
